james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png Archives: 1 - 2 Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Please leave all messages at the bottom, make sure your comments comply with the Talk page and user policies, and sign your username with four tildes (~~~~). ---- __TOC__ Protection/Vandalisim We're getting a LOT of vandalisim. Is there any way to block the whole wiki from anonomus users? Draginfli 01:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Barely keeping up with them JayBO 01:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, we've been trying to undo his work too. You should really be on the IRC matias, so we could contact you faster in these kind of situations. --LuckyMan 01:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if this is vandalism, but it is obviously NSFW and should probably result in a block. As I don't have the powers, I bring this to you. --Zervonn TALK 03:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :That is a user page, I don't see the vandalized section. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 13:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Not necessarily vandalism, but the image there is NSFW. See goatse at urbandictionary.com --Zervonn TALK 14:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ugh. Lol, I'll delete the image and warn the user. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 14:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Exactly my reaction. :) --Zervonn TALK 21:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) 65.80.33.52 this fella here delted the whole main page, Zervon undid the damage [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 04:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Game Info do you know anything about the avatar game or anyone else that knows, because my gaming pc does not have internet and i cannot activate it! do you know anything that could help? Moebius-cam 18:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :What do you want exactly, add information about the game... or tell you how to activate your internet? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 18:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin Election Hiya, I would be glad to enter for a chance to become an Admin. What sort of responsibilities would be required? I spend a lot of time on the web so I'm nearly always online in some form or another. So, helping out around the Wiki would be fun. I appreciate the offer, thank you very much! Au-yä Aykato 01:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I decided to go for a slightly more casual approach for the aul speech! Enjoy. And thanks again! "Hey folks. Since news of Avatar first surfaced on the web I was intrigued and wanted to know more. What was Jim working on all these years? And before my eyes his epic tale unfolded and drew me into his world. Into Pandora. ''With this Wiki we all want to find out (at least I do) everything there is to know about James Cameron's Avatar. This idea of learning as much as possible began when I first saw Peter Jackson's LOTR films. With that first viewing I was hooked and after first seeing Avatar, guess what...I'm hooked. ''This is the birth of a universe. A universe in which we can all take part in and submerge beneath its surface down to the jungle floor amidst the octoshrooms and hexapedes. It will grow and more creatures will rise from the oceans, plants will bloom in forgotten places on Pandora and new adventures will undoubtedly arise. ''Together we are going to deliver this universe nicely and neatly wrapped and mapped for those new to it and searching for more. I hope to help in this by taking care of the number one directory for James Cameron's Avatar. '''Irayo'" Au-yä Aykato 02:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It would be an honor to help maintain the quality of the wiki and help in any way I can. Let me know what I can do. Kxetse a-ean 03:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) My admin election appeal: The realm of Avatar is comprised of rich and diverse cultures, technologies, and imaginative species. The film and its many original concepts have inspired untold millions of fans. The artistic team behind Avatar has given us a new world to explore with thought-provoking alien creatures, luminescent flora, mystifying scenery, advanced weaponry, concept aircraft, and much more. ''I believe the Avatar Wiki to be a powerful tool to revisit and explore these new ideas, learn more about an incredible and enticing fantasy universe, and show our support of a truly great accomplishment in the worlds of storytelling, cinema and technological achievement. ''I would be honored to help maintain the wiki. I believe strongly that the vision of James Cameron, the producers and creators of Avatar, deserves to be clearly presented without influence from idle speculation or hearsay. I believe that fans deserve to find accurate and reliable information, with sources that lead them to official material. My attention to detail and efficiency in organizing information will be strong assets. To me, this commitment to quality is something that strengthens the experience of visiting—and loving—a fantastic new world. Kxetse a-ean 07:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Here is my one: I have set up and administered several MediaWikis for projects in my study of computer science in the past. I help to constantly improve the English and German version of the Avatar wiki and try to fight off vandalism. As I'm living in another timezone than many of the folks in the wiki, I can keep an eye on things while other admins might be sleeping. You can also find me on the wiki's IRC channel quite frequently. Eywa ngahu oeyä aytsmukan saytsmuke Faern. 04:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Delete article please I farked up while doing somthing and made a useless article found here http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Signature If you could remove that for me please I would much appreciate it [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] My Talk 05:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Done ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 13:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you very much [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 21:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Can blogs be deleted? If they can, could you delete my blog that's called, "Pandora's Visit." There's too much language for my taste. I appreciate it if you could. Thanks in advance. =] Draginfli 18:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Done ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 19:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, man. =] Draginfli 19:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Fix somthing... I don't want to f up the main page on accident plus I already tried and couldn't figure it out. Maby I don't have the power, blah blah blah.So could you change the spelling of Januery to January? I guess it was a typo or somthing.--FreakyTy 02:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Where is that word? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 02:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Under whats new section at the bottom right I belive.--FreakyTy 02:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I'll change it right away. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 03:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::K, it was kinda buggin' me for some reason :P--FreakyTy 03:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol XD --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 03:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey m8 be sure I'll do that :) one more thing, I wanted to ask you if you could link the article "Na'vi Knife" to the Weapons category. I'll extend it tomorrow with some extras, but the esential is there :) thanks @ChronicMist :Sure, I'll add the Weapons category into it, add the infobox and the eras. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 15:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Bucket wheel and fanon wiki I was going to put the link to the fanon wiki right under the links to the catagorys and above the featured article the site is very hard to find on google. About the bucket Wheel I tried to put information that was obvious from the picture. The things that probably need sources are the largest human made thing on Pandora and exclussively in the mine parts. If they should be deleted go ahead. The other things I don't know if observations from the movies count as a source. Heres a list of the reasons I put what I did. 1.The bucket wheel excavator features multiple bucket wheels-In the picture it is obvious that there is more then one 2.Largest vehicle built on Pandora.-Unless you count Hell's Gate nothings bigger 3.Used exclussively in the mine-To my knowledge only one Unobtainium mine had been dug. And there would be no other use for it except in the mine. 4.First seen in beginning-Again an observation I guess I wrote the above for nothing. As far as I know the machine has no official name. Bucket wheel excavator is the name of the type of machine it is.Riveteer 01:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) New logo I made a few more versions of the logo is you want to check them out. Also I made this, if you want to use that. Zervon also has somthing too, I don't think he uploaded it yer. You can choose, but I think with so many options available, I think we may want to ask the wiki, we are only a few out of many and the wiki I made by and for the fans after all. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 06:19, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I have to remake mine. Somewhere along the line it got messed up. I'll upload it tomorrow after I get home from work. It is very similar to JayBo's, just with some minor modifications. -- 06:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok thanks! They are both very good, I can't decide :) We should probably discuss this at IRC. I like the idea of asking the wiki. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 11:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, I'll revert the logo to the previous one until we decide ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 11:44, January 15, 2010 (UTC) pages to delete There are quite a bit of pages up for deletion, and seeing how I'm still technically a temporary admin, i didn't want to delete them without you knowing first, so, when you get back, I will delete them (provided I still have the ability too) [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 23:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Problem with linking pages I tryed to create a link on a page but when I did it doesn't show up. I typed the word clicked the link button and it showed up on the editer but when I previewed the page. the link word didn't appear, and on the editor the link appeared as a green puzzle piece. why isn't the link appearing on the page?Riveteer 18:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :It is better to not use the Rich Editor and get used to wiki syntax. It has many bugs and tends to mess things up. You can disable it on the page. Faern. 18:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Article name change If possible, I would want to change article (http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Su%27shiri_t%27acto_sa) name Su'shiri t'acto sa to more proper Toy Banshee. : I have already handeled this [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 01:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hey, i was just wondering why i am not able to sign(-Avatar- 07:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC)) my posts anymore? i have no options to do anything just to save page... i cant click the -Avatar- 07:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) because its not there. so i have to write -Avatar- everytime. was there a change and i need to do something else?? -Avatar- :You have tried to sign with four ~ right? Maybe you can try changing your signature like this one. You can create one here, but you'll have to add on , on the "signature" section. Hope it helped! --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 15:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Thankyou very much, and don't worry, I kept the wiki safe for you durning the weekend. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 01:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Could you change the name of my blog? Could you please change the name of my blog Na'vi knife to somthing along the lines of Avatar collectible links or somthing? Would greatly appreciate it.FreakyTy 20:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Request for Adminship. Hey! I'm Will k. I'm new here but I was wondering if you could make me and administrator. If you make me one, I will do my best to reach this Wiki's full potential. If you make me an admin, I will do my best to make this Wiki one of the best Wikis around. Get back to me on my talk page. --Will k [[User talk:Will k|'Get a free banana here!']] 23:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Will k! I'm glad you joined our community, but to become an admin, you need at least 200 edits and important contributions. Also, we've just selected 2 more admins, so we're full for now. Anyway, thanks for your interest, and edit often to win your adminship. Cheers ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 23:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. I will try and reach 200 edits and by the way, my name is now Sacred Na'vi. --Sacred Na'vi 23:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks :) But its not only 200 edits and you're an admin. There are many people with more than 200 edits. You have to win the trust of the community, as JayBO and Au-yä Aykato did. It's not as easy as that. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 23:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::What I meant by '200 edits' is do my best to TRY and become an admin. Sacred Na'vi 00:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin Status Yup I'm here, and with a few tweaks to the Eras in mind. I'll be a bit more active now that I'm not working so much. The Christmas season was a real killer. ;_; --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 23:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) friend Thanks, Matias. I wanted to be your friend to begin with! Draginfli 00:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 00:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) A gift to you... I thought you might like this. I don't care if you decide not to use it, but your userpage inspired me, (((((Shadow Na'vi ~ IRC))))) ='i= Draginfli =i=' 19:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, that inspired me too, so I made one less big and colorful with your idea ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Shadow Na'vi ))))]] ~ Talk IRC 23:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, cool. =] ='i= Draginfli =i=' 23:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) wow! they look cool! how do you do that? Welcoming New Users Hey, I had an idea that would let me make more sigs for more people; but if you don't approve, that's perfectly fine with me. =] The welcome template thing has yours and Faded Myth's name. I was wondering if it was possible to also add that I can make sigs for anyone who wants them. I hate to sound like I'm trying to sound or cool or draw attention to myself when I'm really not; but I just want to help the Wiki, and this is one way I figured I could. If you disapprove, you won't offend me =] --'='i= Draginfli =i= 00:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, that's actually the old welcome, we have a new one since a few days ago, that you can see here. We already have a sign section, but we could add something like if you want a customized sig, request here. But you'll have to make a request page, like User:Draginfli/Sig requests. Tell me what do you think. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Shadow Na'vi))))]] ~ Talk IRC 00:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, man, sounds great! I'll make one now! ='i= Draginfli =i=' 00:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Shadow Na'vi))))]] ~ Talk IRC 00:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) About my sig, yeah that sounds good. I even confused myself sometimes! Tell me if the SR (sig requests) page sounds good and clear. (click on the last dragonfly in my name). [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i= 01:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds good and clear ;) I'll add it right aways in the Welcome Message. Thanks! -- 01:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: 500th Edit Thanks! :FreakyTy 18:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Never said anything about my 500th, or my 1000th D:, =P JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook 18:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Np, and to JayBO, I answered in your talk page :P -- 18:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks Matias, and gratz on the big 3000 JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook 18:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) 3000th edit! O_o...Speachless :FreakyTy 18:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'll take that as a compliment, so thanks :P -- 18:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, np.-- :FreakyTy 18:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Gracias Buenas, te dejaba el mensaje por lo de la felicitación por la Pandorapedia. Muchas gracias, amigo. Sí, en inglés tiene mucha más salida, no hay más que ver tu wiki, pero el caso es que no conocía ninguna en castellano y me pareció interesante. El único problema es la poca colaboración que tengo, puesto que soy el único que edita prácticamente, y los pocos que suben cosas meten traducciones de google sacadas de aquí xD. En cuanto a preguntar cosas... sí, ¡un montón! Jaja, no tengo mucha experiencia en wikis, algo más editando pero administrando prácticamente nada. Estuve unos días devanándome los sesos para personalizar el template pero no fui capaz, con eso te lo digo todo... :D Un saludo y lo dicho, gracias y mucha suerte :D --Alwain 22:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yo me refería más bien a la apariencia general del foro. Ya sabes, imagen de fondo, etc etc. Soy un patoso :) Un saludo. --Alwain 22:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Soy tan topo que ni copiar de mala manera sé... jajaja, ¿podrías indicarme más o menos? Adminship Because this seems to be the only place to do this, I will go ahead and comment here. I would be interested in putting my name in for adminship. I have looked around the wiki and it appears that is sorely understaffed. I would be happy to help with any admin or non-admin functions of course, but I feel that I would be a great help in that capacity. In any case, I will be happy to help in any way that I can. Let Me Know! - 11:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, first you'll have to create an account, and then contribute a lot on the wiki. We actually have two new admins, so it is staffed, and we are full. Maybe in a few months we'll need some more admins, and you could postulate. Thanks! -- 12:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) About a Source I've seen this source around the wiki and just downloaded it myself. I need to know if it is considered a valid source. http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf Tectonium 20:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :It is official, but we add it as deleted scenes. -- 12:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) HOW? Hi, How do i edit my personal info onto my own page? :At the very top left of the page, there's a pencil icon and right next to it says, "Edit this page" Click on that, and get to work! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=''' 00:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, It is my pleasure to help you with red links and to put a page to everything that a red link requires a page to. I am also dedicated to make this wiki come a lot closer to completion than imagined using my full knowledge of Avatar. Kind Regards, Leigh Kennedy